


It kinda suits you

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Costumes, Flirting, Jewish Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shopping Malls, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Raphael was wearing black boots, a brown onesie with a white belly and antlers sticking from his dark curls and when Simon tentatively walked closer he was unable to hold back a snort of amusement because the other's cheeks were a glittery pink."Are you seriously wearing blush?" The question left his lips before Simon could think better of it and he felt a strong urge to flee the scene when Raphael's dark, unamused eyes focused on him. The other frowned before recognition flittered across his face that was quickly replaced by a scowl."So what? Like you're any better, looking like a clown," Raphael replied and Simon's lips involuntarily curled into an amused grin.





	

Simon heaved a sigh when he pulled the stupid green hat of the Christmas elf costume over his head and this was probably one of the worst holiday jobs he ever had. Which was saying something because he was 21 now and had started getting crappy little jobs since he was 16. Most jobs he had during his summers when he didn't have any school, but ever since he started studying accounting and living on his own, he had worked part-time in a coffee shop until this summer but then the café had to close and he was back to looking for or crappy jobs.

He had a job at a small supermarket for about two months but the boss had been an asshole and his colleagues had been no better, causing him to quit. Christmas season was always helpful to get a short term job over the holidays because there was so much supporting staff needed for all kinds of things. When he had applied for a job at the mall, though, Simon hadn't expected to end up being assigned to help the mall Santa and play one of his elves. He needed the money, though, so he had begrudgingly accepted the job and just hoped that nobody he knew from his university would show up and see him.

The ridiculous black shoes were curled at the tips and he had to wear white and red striped socks to the red trousers and green jacket-thing of the outfit. Simon even had fake pointy ears clipped to the tips of his ears and he already knew that it would probably start hurting after the few hours shift. At least he wasn't the only one in this ridiculous costume because there were three more elves and two reindeer to help the Santa with the kids and entertain them during the time they were waiting for their turn to sit on Santa's lap.

When Simon left the small staff room that they used to change into the costumes and walked over to the center of the mall where a small wooden house was set up, Santa's armchair in front of it next to a pile of presents and a Christmas tree, his eyes landed on the probably grumpiest reindeer he had ever seen. The thing that shocked him about this fact, though, was that he _knew_ the guy in the costume. Actually, it was the guy he had a crush on for about a year now already and on one hand Simon was horrified that his crush would see him as a fucking Christmas elf, on the other hand, he had to hold back his laughter at the sight of Raphael Santiago dressed as a reindeer.

Raphael was wearing black boots, a brown onesie with a white belly and antlers sticking from his dark curls and when Simon tentatively walked closer he was unable to hold back a snort of amusement because the other's cheeks were a glittery pink.

"Are you seriously wearing blush?" The question left his lips before Simon could think better of it and he felt a strong urge to flee the scene when Raphael's dark, unamused eyes focused on him. The other frowned before recognition flittered across his face that was quickly replaced by a scowl.

"So what? Like you're any better, looking like a clown," Raphael replied and Simon's lips involuntarily curled into an amused grin.

"I'm a Christmas elf, Santa's little helper, not a _clown_ ," he corrected and was pretty sure that Raphael thought about murdering him. That would make some kind of headline in the papers "Christmas elf at the mall murdered by reindeer". Simon held back the laughter that bubbled up in his chest at the thought and tried to keep a serious expression even though it was difficult while looking at a not really intimidating looking Raphael. Usually, the guy was actually pretty intimidating, despite being a few inches shorter than Simon and one or two years younger. But Raphael's scowl alone could be surprisingly scary. Not so much in a reindeer costume with pink blush covering his cheeks, though.

"You look surprisingly adorable." Simon definitely needed a new brain to mouth filter for Christmas - sadly his family, being Jewish, didn't celebrate Christmas and therefore there were no presents.

"At least I don't look like a ridiculous clown," Raphael commented dryly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, clearly displeased with the whole situation.

"Charming," Simon sighed but the amusement was obvious in his voice and the fact that Raphael looked more pouting than angry evoked the urge to step close and kiss his soft looking lips. Simon wasn't suicidal enough to go through with it, though.

"Why did you take this job if you hate it this much?"

"Because my family can need every extra dollar they can get for the holidays and I made the mistake to trust a friend to help me find a job," Raphael sighed and his shoulders slumped the tiniest bit. He really did look unhappy but the scowl softened at least a little bit and Simon finally dared to step a little closer, his lips pulling into a more genuine smile.

"You put up with this for you family? That's pretty cool," Simon said and he could see the surprise on Raphael's face who had probably expected him to make fun of it. Though, seeing as Simon was almost in the same situation, he really wasn't in a position to laugh at the younger boy for his holiday job.

"It's so unfair that you look good even in such a costume. I look absolutely ridiculous," Simon commented after a beat of silence and to say Raphael looked _good_ was probably the understatement of the year. Raphael was always so damn gorgeous, it was frustrating to look at the guy - even when he was wearing a reindeer onesie, for fuck's sake!

"I don't know...it kinda suits you," the other teased with a slow grin and stepped a little closer. Simon's heart skipped a beat when Raphael reached up and then tugged playfully at one of Simon's pointy ear tips.

"It's almost cute," Raphael added before Simon could complain about being told that a Christmas elf costume _suited_ him. That was more of an insult than a compliment. That Raphael called him - or the elf ears? The costume? - cute made Simon's cheeks heat up and when the other walked away with a "Come on, our shift starts in a bit" and headed to the mall Santa, Simon stared at him, lips slightly parted but then he ended up laughing anyway.

"Dude, your onesie has a _tail_!"


End file.
